Patch & Nora, Patch becomes protective
by Raindropsafalling
Summary: Basically it follows straight on from the end of Hush, Hush and its just little scenes following Patch & Nora
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so I read Hush, Hush twice over the last week and full on loved it and want to put some of my random thoughts on them that I have out there. (: Whatever is in italics is the changing of thoughts between Patch&Nora or its just Patch speaking to Nora through her mind._

_let me know what you think so then I'll continue if reception is good (:_

Vee pulled up onto the driveway and Patch moved over on the sofa to allow me to get up and go answer the door, it was two days after Jules' attack and I was still loath to let him out of my sight very far.

Pulling the door open Vee pushed her way in through to the living room to where Patch was sat,

"Should have known you'd be here", she grumbled still not as trustworthy of him as I was.

I sat on the sofa and nestled closer to Patch, "I came here" she started "in an attempt to get you to come _girl _shopping with me and get out of this house!" she said emphasising the girl obviously stating that Patch was not welcome.

Patch twined his fingers through mine,

_What do you reckon Angel? Think you can manage a few hours away from me?_

I could almost see his cheeky smile through his words; my mindful hesitation was answer enough for him, "Here's the thing Vee", Patch said leaning forward on his knees, "After what's happened for the next few weeks at least I am going to be super protective over Nora, as her boyfriend I do have that right at least".

He'd never used the term boyfriend before and I smiled, he heard me mentally contemplating this and he turned his head enough to wink at me. Vee looked put out but still understanding, I mean who could get over that kind of night fast? It was going to take time that was for sure.

Squeezing my head tighter Patch turned back to Vee, "That includes me driving her to and from school and I'm afraid you will have to put up with my presence a lot more than usual", _If that's ok Angel? You know you can tell me to get lost right Angel?_

_Are you trying to get rid of me already? _I thought back.

He turned to me, his eyes wide, _You don't seriously think that do you Angel?_

I shook my head tucking myself more securely under his arms I physically felt him relax.

* * *

The next morning I woke early and slowly got ready for school, I didn't really think Patch would come and pick me up, he wasn't that worried and he still liked to exude that element of mystery even though he knew I could see through it now!

In the kitchen I yawned, stretching my arms and looking around I shuddered, there were still mixed memories for this room and I didn't feel fully comfortable without my mom being here, her having to leave last night on yet another business trip.

Picking up my bag I walked to the door, yanking it open when it got jammed again, I fell out on to the step and straightening up I jumped when Patch sat on his jeep jumped down to come meet me,

_Angel, you didn't really think I would just leave you, as your guardian angel I do have my duties you could at least try to trust me and have some faith in me._

"I do trust you!" I said giving him a hug, turning me around he put his hands on my shoulders and started pacing me towards the jeep, when we reached the car he gently pushed me to the side so his hands were either side of me lowering his face to mine I got a ripple of ecstasy and I slid my arms up around his neck. Lowering his mouth to mine he listened to my mind and smiled at my pleasure and when he pulled away just a little too soon he had a smirk of satisfaction on his face.

Opening the car door he helped me in,

_Sorry Angel but we've got to go to school_ he whispered.

Running one hand down his chest

_Tease_

I whispered back to him through my thoughts.


	2. Vee admits all

_A continuation from the last chapter (: Thanks for the fab reviews btw guys! I was so surprised; I thought it was a bit naff myself. So it was great to get such good reviews!_

I hurried down the corridor with Vee towards my locker; the dinner bell had gone and if we left it too late the que would be horrendous! I threw my books in my locker and slamming it shut we carried on hurrying down the corridor.

Sliding into an open booth with our dinner trays Vee looked satisfied,

"No sign of lover boy then? So much for keeping his eye on you then", definitely smug I thought.

"He's probably just late, you know Vee you could try to be a little more understanding, I mean me and Patch are going out now, I would prefer it if we could without me having to worry about your disapproval".

I stared at her worried that I had gone too far.

Vee's eyes hit the table between us and I instantly felt like a horrible person, she was my un-twin after all we always swore nothing would come between us.

Vee began talking in a small voice, that I had to strain to catch what she was saying,

"Listen Nora, I am sorry for the way I've been acting, but it's just...it's just so unfair" she burst out, I blinked back surprised.

"Well what do you mean?" I said.

"You just look so happy and radiant" she said, "when Jules started paying me attention, I started to feel a little special I mean how many guys have ever looked more than once at me? And now here you are with the gorgeous guy at your side, I mean if you could see the way he looks at you, fairytale finished the princess rides off on the back of the prince's horse. I just feel as if I'm not part of this, like there's something I'm missing between you two and it makes me feel jealous and that I'm losing my best friend".

I stared at her shocked, I hadn't realised she felt that way but I gulped at how almost dead on she was about missing something.

Reaching across the table I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"Vee, un-twin right? Nothing will ever split us up; you know that and definitely no guy can ever break our bond! You're not losing your best friend; you won't ever, if I have anything to do with it! So don't stress, yes Patch is a big part of my life but he can't take my twin away from me!"

Patch slipped into the seat next to me and slipped an arm around my waist, looking at me meaningfully,

_Everything ok Angel?_

My mental nod was loud and clear enough for him; I looked Vee in the eyes and squeezed her hand again before slipping it out to rest on Patch's leg. I saw her gulp, then pulling her head up she looked Patch in the eye,

"So Patch, what explicit topic do you think Coach will make us suffer through in Biology today because I..."

I looked fondly on them both leaning my weight against Patch and feeling his chin come to rest on top of my head.

_Things seem better then Angel, I'm glad you girls patched it up; I hate to see my presence making it awkward for you two._

_You never make things awkward Patch, me and Vee just had some things to sort out that's all, but it's all sorted out now. _

_That's good Angel._

I nestled my head into his chest and felt his responding arm wrap around my back as he kissed the top of my head.


	3. A look inside Nora's head

_Hey! Well here's the next part, I'm sorry it's took so long but I have been busy with exams and such! I'm sorry if it's still a little short but I am trying to increase chapter size I promise!_

Later that day Vee and I were strolling down the corridors towards bio, arms linked, we were having a bit of a giggle at what we imagined Coach was going to start on today in class when we rounded a corner and found Patch leaning against the opposite wall.

My face immediately relaxed into the reassured smile that it always did whenever I was around Patch and not mad at him!

"Hi" I said to him as he slipped an arm around my shoulders.

Vee sighed and unlinked our arms, ok so not quite forgiven then.

"Looking forward to bio ladies?" Patch's smooth voice cut through the tension I could feel begin to emit from Vee.

Vee tried to make an effort, I could tell and she began a rant about how Coach should not be allowed to talk about such explicit topics in front of students in the way that he did.

"...boy if only we were allowed camera phones..."

I could sense rather than see Patch's teasing smile even if Vee could not and I whispered to him in my mind,

_Behave mister or you and I might not be spending so much time together!_

_Easy Angel, you know me anything for you._

Then he blinded me with one of his wide grins, Vee could tell she was missing something and her voice trailed off as she stared at us obviously waiting to be let in on the joke but just then the bell rang as we reached our classroom door and we hurried into our seats just as Coach arrived at the class.

As soon as Coach's voice started, I tuned out; I definitely did not want to hear about that! Fortunately a welcome distraction was massaging his thumbs into the palm of my hand, resting my head onto my arm that was lying on my desk, I turned my face to his and gave a small sweet smile, he replied by discreetly tracing is thumb around my lips, then I felt a shadow over my head, I looked up and instantly regretted it.

Coach was standing above us, his face stern, "would you care to answer my question Nora seeing as you were so obviously paying full attention?"

My plea for help squealed inside my head, but Patch catching my eye and making me giggle whispered the answer back through my thoughts. When confirmed that it was the right answer Coach frowned down at me as if he suspected foul play and shuffled back to the front of the room.

_Thanks._

_Anytime Angel, anytime._

* * *

Walking back to his car at the end of the day, I leaned into Patch feeling his comforting arm around me, I still wasn't a hundred percent when outside but having Patch there did make me feel safer.

Vee bounced along next to us to our cars parked side by side, shrugging out from underneath Patch I gave Vee a hug, trying to put any unspoken words into the hug and I was sure I saw Vee's secret smile almost peeking out around her mouth.

"Call ya later ok?"

"Kay" I called back sliding into the passenger seat of the jeep.

I closed my eyes on the way home, ever since what had happened I had been getting sleepy easily, probably my mind trying to protect itself or something, within what felt like seconds I felt a hand caress my cheek and whisper, "we're home Angel".

I blinked awake, still quite sleepy and found myself looking into his eyes and I nestled myself into his chest unwilling to move.

_Alright Angel be lazy then!_

My eyes flew open in indignation but by then he had already picked me up and was carrying me over the threshold of my house.

My attempts at escape were half-hearted, secretly I liked being cradled in his arms like this, I wouldn't tell him this but I think he knew from his frequent sneaks into my mind.

* * *

You would think I would hate my mind being invaded, so to speak the way it ever so frequently was when I was around Patch, but in a strange way it was part of what was so special about mine and Patch's relationship. The way we had no secrets between each other, I mean if my mind was gonna be laid bare for him there was no way he was keeping anything from me! I had been alone for such a time since my dad had died then my mom had to constantly be on the road that being with Patch, and to be honest when my mom wasn't around we were pretty much together 24-7, it curbed my loneliness, I hadn't shared this with anyone, but I was still hurting over my dad and I didn't think that would ever change but being with Patch I felt better, together.

And I smiled.

_Ok, thought you might like the little view into Nora's head at the end, but this isn't the end, I still have some more ideas to go up so keep rating! I love to get your views on what I've wrote it really pushes me on and gives me enthusiasm for what I'm doing. I hope you liked chapter 3 anyway (:_

_xo_


	4. Patch's POV

_Hey! To everyone who reads, reviews and supports this particular fanfic my biggest apologies! Being in the upper sixth I've only recently finished all my A-level exams and then I had a bomb load of dance exams to get through aswell so I know it has been such a long time! Also the problem was I had no new ideas for like a bajillion years and then I just read through everything I had written then suddenly thought of the one character we haven't heard anything off yet!_

_Anyone who reviews nicely will get a special mention when I update again :)_

Patch.

After ensuring that Nora was well and truly off to sleep I slipped out of her room silently, I hated leaving her especially with her mom having just had to leave on business again with no choice but I needed to clear my head, get some fresh night air, I needed to think, no not to think but to dream in my way of my special beautiful angel.

Nora scared me, I would never admit it out loud but she did, I was used to being in control, everything always went my way with a little persuasion of the mind of course but Nora..sheesh she was something else!

I knew that she thought that I was the one enticing and 'wooing' her but seriously, if she had any idea of the flames she created inside of me she'd probably laugh back at me, the big guardian angel under the ruling of a small mortal teen! After walking a little way I started to head back, loping along I threw my head back to look at the stars, millions and millions of them up there and suddenly I was hurrying back knowing the exact person I wanted to experience it with, but when I bounded up the stairs and reached Nora's room she looked so peaceful and calm in a way that she hadn't looked properly since Jules that I couldn't disturb her. Instead I lay down beside her as quietly as I could; she moaned a little in sleep and turned my way until her head leaned on my chest. I closed my eyes and entered myself into Nora's mind.

I was glad to find it calm and partly boring in her head, too much bad excitement had happened to Nora recently she needed the time to rest and recuperate, smiling to myself I imagined the dark night stars again bringing them into Nora's mind only this time I did not walk alone. We drifted along hand in hand admiring the stars until I tugged on her hand and pulled us to a stop, she looked at me questioningly but I shook my head at her,

_I couldn't stand it anymore Angel; the stars have nothing on you their beauty pales in comparison._

She blushed but a cheeky look came into her eyes, "What was that Patch I didn't quite catch it?" I growled quietly and snaking my arm around her waist I pulled her lightly towards me, even in dreams she still got the better of me! I lowered my mouth to hers and blew my cool breath into her face, feeling the shiver wash over her I smiled and she closed her eyes, "you know I love you Angel" and I leant down and lightly pressed my lips to hers, once, twice, again and still she came back to me for more, tucking one arm around my neck she allowed the other to sneak up my top, smoothing over the ripples of my chest, reaching down I caught her hand beneath my shirt and pulled back to look into her eyes.

Nora's eyes snapped open, daylight streamed through the window and she looked around confused, "It's dayt..." then she head whipped back to mine.

_That was you?_

_I know I'm good Angel, there's no need to thank me!_

Rolling off the body the other side she straightened up and shook her head and I couldn't help but stare at her, couldn't help but walk up behind her, sneak my hand around her waist and pull her to me so her back was pressed to my chest and I could softly nuzzle her ear.

_Admit it babe, you loved my starring role in your dreams and you love me just as much._

Slowly Nora turned around to me and placed her arms around my neck entwining her hands into my hair, "actually I think I do, love you I mean" and stroking my eyes which had widened in the happiness of her saying it out loud I pulled her up to rest on my waist my hand ever so slightly caressing below her waist,

_Patch! Behave!_

But even I could see the cheeky grin registering behind those thoughts, I pushed my weight down and threw us both down on the bed with me landing on top of her our mouths positioned quite well and I didn't give her chance to catch her breath, I forced my mouth onto hers, I wanted her, I needed here or I might just go insane, my hands were going wild and I could feel her heart rate speeding up but even in her mind I could see the polar opposites,

_Desire or responsibility? Love or lust?_

I looked back at her horrified,

_lust? Angel how could you even think that?_

Grinning she grabbed my shirt and pulled me back to her,

_Just checking._


	5. Things suddenly get serious!

**_Ok, so i know it has been however long since i updated, but i've been busy! So i hit on a little bored patch today waiting for 'silence' to come out (yay!:D) and thought you might like a new chapter that i worked on ages ago but didn't upload because i wasn't happy with it, but now i've tweaked and i hope you like!_**

**_Bit of a difference in that this is going on from the end of crescendo and what might have happened if Patch and Nora hadn't been disturbed at Delphic by the Nephilims, so i hope you enjoy and please remember to review :)!_**

* * *

_Patch buried his face in the curve of my shoulder, his hands flexing over my back. He gave a low groan. "I love you", he murmured into my hair. "I'm happier now than I ever remember being"._

My heart swelled at his words; finally I could know the truth! I pulled back from his embrace in order to look deep into his eyes; we simply stared at one another for a few seconds before I took hold of his shirt in my hands and pulled his all-too willing mouth back to mine with relish, he locked his arms across my back and I flung mine around his neck. He was excited at the prospect of being all too ourselves, I could tell, he was smiling as we kissed and his hands strayed lower and lower down my back. We were both aware of where this was going and what it would mean, I had been waiting for this day for such a long time, and though I hadn't been sure of it before, I was sure now that I was ready, ready to take that step into adult-hood and become a woman who was loved in that special way a woman is, I was ready to discover the wonders of the womanly world that I had been tiptoeing around ever since I had got myself my a boyfriend, the Hollywood industry made it so clichéd, as if we could just have sex and that would be it, we would carry on as we had been for the past months, but it wasn't, once the line was crossed there was no going back, I relished this and yet was nervous at the same time.

_You ready for the time of your life angel?_

"Don't give yourself too much of a big head will you!" I murmured we both laughed quietly, his mouth traced the contours of my neck, I wound my hands into his hair yearning for him to just be as close as humanly possible. Forcing his mouth back over mine, my arms must have been a strangle hold around him but he couldn't feel it so it didn't matter, not to him anyway, if anything I felt him try to pull me even closer.

Picking me up, he raised me high above his head and I took the opportunity to wrap my legs around his waist, grinning he walked me over toward the back of the room, I hadn't noticed before being so caught up in Patch and only Patch, but there was a low double bed featured there, messy sheets but still clean, gently Patch lowered me onto my back on the bed and gingerly lowered himself on top of me. I curled his hair around my fingers contemplating his eyes, he took my hands gently, kissing each of the knuckles before softly kissing the ring which had our names engraved on it.

My smile slowly drifted to be replaced with a soft placid look, I ran a hand down one side of his face watching as he reacted to the touch, pulling himself further up he gently kissed me.

_Worried Angel? _

But even I could see the grin through the thoughts, I didn't bother to ask just roughly pulled his mouth to mine, crushing us together in a passionate kiss.

I pushed his shirt off his shoulders allowing him to undo the buttons and be done with them fast. Patch reacted quickly, pulling me on top of him and rolling onto his back he tangled his fingers into my hair while slowly teasing my tank top higher till it was almost around my neck before gently pulling it over my head. Instantly I was self-conscious, sure Patch had caught little glimpses of my underwear before, mostly courtesy of his own messing around at such times but being rather more exposed, I became worried, what would happen when I was even more undressed than I was now?

Turning my back on him I panicked, feeling the change in atmosphere all of a sudden Patch knelt behind me placing his arms from behind around my stomach he planted kisses onto my hair and down onto my neck.

"Nora? Something wrong?" I shook my head vigorously; it wasn't something I could ever admit out loud-nervous? No! I was dying for this, we could both feel the others desire, but now that the moment had come I had just a bit of a mushy feeling in my stomach, though of course my rouge angel with his embarrassing insight into my mind would not let it rest, pulling me backwards so my head leant on his muscled chest he smiled down at me. Caressing my stomach with his hand, he let his hand stray higher and higher until he was gently stroking over the base of my breast with his fingers, bra still on of course, but still, my heart raced into overdrive.

"Nora, my beautiful beautiful Angel, do I even need to say more?"

Climbing over me, he gingerly lowered himself over onto my hips resting there and smiling into my eyes.

_No need to be scared, you're in very capable, loving hands that would never hurt you._

I snorted and pulled myself closer to him once more, he laughed with me and allowed his hands to come to rest at the base of my spine, we looked at each other laughter gone momentarily, we both knew this was it, once the line was crossed there was no going back, but for once I finally knew what I wanted, true we had come very close to this before, but I had never expected myself to go all the way, now love proven and me safe in my angels feelings and heart I knew that I wanted this to happen.

I looked into his eyes, I could feel him in my mind pondering through the thoughts I was having, cocking an eyebrow he grinned, the bad boy grin which meant he knew exactly was about to happen.

But I wasn't afraid.

* * *

Hours later I lay in his arms as we both faded in and out of sleep, I smiled in delirious happiness at his shadowy figure in the early morning light, arm tight around my waist even in sleep, it was getting later, I could tell as the room slowly filled with light, and I knew soon that I would have to go home and face my mom after just taking off before she got there the night before, but all I could consider right now was my beautiful love, Patch, Jev, my gorgeous angel.

Everything had been so perfect, Patch had been beautiful, had only smiled at me happiness through everything, treating me like _his _own personal angel, I don't know why I had been worried, everything was fine and I should have realised that last night, but now I was exquisitely happy and nothing could bring me down, I was on top of the world!

Quietly climbing on top of him I lowered my mouth to his ear, "Jev? Wakey, wakey-look its morning!" I saw him smile still eyes closed but then he groaned and pretended to bat me away,

"Go away it's the holidays, I deserve a lie-in, I don't seem to remember getting much sleep last night!" Opening one eye he teasingly stared accusingly at me.

Turning away I grinned to myself and picked myself up out of the bed, "Ok then guess this means I'm just gonna have to leave you to sleep then seen as your sooooo tired!"

That woke him up! He leapt out of the bed just as I reached my clothes,

_Leaving so soon Angel?_ He grabbed me from behind and tickled me until I gave up and flopped back down onto the bed, him landing beside me, he stared at me without blinking, as if I was some kind of fascinating creature of whom he wished to discover all secrets, I blushed under his gaze and crept my hand across his bare chest, "what are you thinking?" he caught my hand where it was and trapped it onto his chest before gently tugging me towards him so we lay cuddled up in the big bed.

"I was just thinking that you seemed to enjoy yourself last night is all", his cocky smile and raised eyebrows posed a challenge and I lightly punched him in the chest, "shut-up! Somebody seems a little too pleased with himself. Is that it then, another conquest done for you hmm?" Throwing the gauntlet back towards him, all of a sudden he rolled on top of me and roughly kissed my mouth, i wound my arms around his neck wanting to keep him there forever. "Nora you know you have always been far more than just a conquest my little angel. I meant it when I said it last night. I love you", I breathed in not used to such emotional outbursts from him, sensing this his cheeky grin crept back onto his face, "but maybe you could use a little practise..."

I soon showed him practise!


End file.
